Experiment 629
by UndeadTech-TS
Summary: Naruto is sucked out of his world and find's himself in a sphere like prison, What adventures await our hero? Naru/Angel/OC paring Maybe more i dont know. Rated M just on off chance of lemon. R&R.


**Gashi, you old pal Spyro is here with an all new adventure. This is a Naruto/Lilo and Stitch crossover. Yes I know that I have been unreliable with chapter updates but I have been in a slum with school and final exams and shit such as that. So I hope you enjoy this story and I will see you at the end of the chapter. Ja for now.**

* * *

Two figures stood in a clearing in a forest, both prone to attack.

The first figure, a tall, pale man, he had long greasy black hair, and snake-like slits in his yellow eye's.

This was the infamous Hebi Sannin, Orochimaru.

The other figure, was hunched over. It seemed to be covered in fur made of blood, and had some kind of crimson aura. It also had 4 tails, also covered in blood fur, producing out of it's tailbone. What was really captivating about this creature was its eye's and mouth.

It's mouth was a white void with jagged teeth being the only thing separating it from the world. It's eye's where also white void's, white with pure, ungodly anger.

This 'creature' is none other Naruto Uzumaki.

At the moment, these two were in a fight to the death.

The reason?

For info on the location of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's traitor of a teammate.

Off to the side lines, Sakura and Yamato watch on, fully aware that they could do nothing for their teammate.

"Yamato-sensei, do you think that Naruto can take on Orochimaru and win?" Sakura's question fell on deaf ears as Yamato was to busy studying the fight, trying desperately, and failing miserably to find a way to help his temporary teammate.

**Back on the battle field.**

Naruto gave a mighty roar, while Orochimaru just chuckled, which only served to piss the Kyuubi enhanced Naruto off more.

"Well, well Naruto-kun, is that all you got, why don't you try giving it your all or you will never win. Hmhm." Orochimaru said humming at the end.

That did it, all four of Naruto's tails lifted and had the tips pointed over his open mouth.

Suddenly, many small dark crimson and blue orbs started to gather above his open mouth and under his tail tips, and came together to make a soccer ball that slowly shrank into a marble size ball.

Orochimaru watch to whole time, and was very curious about that the Kyuubi container would do next.

He soon got his answer.

For Naruto then let the marble size orb descend into his mouth when it was in his mouth, he closed his mouth and so suddenly his body drops onto the ground and makes a crater, seemingly making it impossible to move.

This had Orochimaru chuckling .

'_So, you ingest that concentrated chakra making it harder for you to move…'_ the thought mockingly to himself

'_But just how do you plan on fighting me then… kuku.'_

Then something happened that caught Orochimaru's, Naruto's body started to expand.

Orochimaru watched on with interest and a bit of fear as Naruto's slowly opened his mouth.

As he opened his mouth, Orochimaru caught on to what was going to happen, so in an act of desperation, he started to do hand signs.

When he was finished, Orochimaru yelled out **"SUNPOU YUSOU no JUTSU" **(Dimensional Transport Technique)

After he said that, a door appeared over Naruto. Despite his heaviness, he lifted his head and saw that it.

It was a giant gate like door, it had a smiling demon face on it, slowly it creaked open to revile nothing but a dark vortex.

The pull of the vortex stated to increase, pulling him into the dark void, his dense body doing nothing but slowing it down.

Naruto knew that he wouldn't be able to escape the void, so…

'_If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me __**YOU HEBI FUCK!!!!**__'_ shouted Naruto in his mind.

And with that thought, he quickly unleashed his final attack and without the extra weight from the dense chakra, was quickly sucked into the next world, where ever it may be.

Orochimaru, not being able to move from using so much chakra, could only look on in fear for the first time in years.

'_This cant be how it ends for me, I'm supposed to be immortal. I. CAN'T. DIE!!!!'_

This was Orochimaru's last thought's as the crimson orb made contact with his flesh, and incinerated him.

Sakura and Yamato, looked on, not believing what they just saw. Orochimaru was defeated, and the one who defeated him gone for what could be forever.

Sakura couldn't take it and broke down crying, and repeating "No it cant be, Naruto. Please come back, he cant be gone."

As for Yamato, even thought he hadn't known the young container felt and emptiness suddenly take over him.

'_Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama are not going to be happy about this.'_ thought a depressed Yamato.

After calming down Sakura, they continued their mission of finding and retrieving both Sai and Sasuke.

**With Naruto**

When Naruto opened his eye's again, he found himself, surrounded by darkness and in the fetal position.

'_What's going on, where am I, and why cant I move' _where his thoughts as he started to take in his small surroundings.

He soon realized that he seemed to be in some type of sphere confines which was the cause of his limited movement.

He soon realized that he could hear voices on the out side of his small prison.

"Ah, finally, my new experiment is being completed, hehehe." laughed a deep voiced male. Naruto also realized that he could see the shadowy outline of whom ever was outside his prison.

He could tell that the voice was big and bulky, that's about it.

"Jumba what evil creation's are you making now." said a whiney high pitched voice.

"Ah, Pleakley, just in time for the unavailing of my newest experiment." said the now named Jumba, with a great amount of pride I might add, to the also now named Pleakley, who Naruto analyzed to be a scrawny, skinny, big headed figure with what looked like an antenna.

"I am presenting to you, experiment 629!!!" exclaimed Jumba with an even greater about of pride.

'_huh, I wonder what this 'experiment 629' looks like, probably some intelligent war creature.'_ thought Naruto after getting over the shock of his surrounding's, and decided to just enjoy the conversation with the two 'scientist'.

Naruto was a little miffed though, for some reason his prison kept moving, and it was starting to piss him off.

"JUMBA, do you not remember what happened last time with 627, and shouldn't this one be called 628 instead of 629?" asked a confused Pleakley.

'_huh, I wonder what happened with this '627' and '628' they are talking about. GOD DAMNIT, WOULD SOMEONE STOP THIS THING FROM MOVING!!!'_ thought a now extremely annoyed Naruto.

"Well let's just say 628 has already been created but is locked away. I really don't trust my work with 628 after what happened with 627." said Jumba.

"WHAT, you already created a 628, what are you thi-" "shhhh, not being so loud. Don't want Nani overhearing us." Interrupted Jumba.

'_So I'm guessing that this'627' was a creation gone wrong, and I still don't know the story behind '628'.'_ thought Naruto.

"So are you going to activate 629?" asked Pleakley.

"Yes, but first must be getting little girl and Stitch, this is after, being their gift." Jumba said as the two shadow figures left.(**AN: I know that it may be funny with how I'm writing speech for Jumba, but if you will remember that is how Jumba talk, and to be perfectly honest it is kinda difficult determining when to have the weird speech for Jumba so cut me some slack.**)

'_aww that's nice of 'Jumba', whoever he is. What I want to know is why am I being imprisoned in this thing and they don't even take notice of me. Oh well it doesn't matter, suddenly I'm a little sleepy.' _thought Naruto with a yawn, and preceded to close his eye's.

**Outside Naruto's Prison**

Jumba and Pleakley where searching the house for Lilo and Stitch, they found the two playing vampire out side. The former evil scientist and galactic agent approached the two young experiment hunters with a smile.

The little girl was the first to notice them and called out to them.

"Hey Jumba, Hey Pleakley, want to play. Me and Stitch were playing vampire." said Lilo happily. Jumba shook his head with a smile still on his face.

"Maybe later little girl, but first, am wanting to be showing you and Stitch something, now come." said Jumba as he preceded to lead Lilo and Stitch back into the house.

The got back to Jumba's lab, and the first thing that Lilo and Stitch saw was an experiment pod on the table, but this one looked a little different then the one they had usually saw.

This one was a darkish orange, with black stripes going around the pod, it had the number 629 on it, and to top it off it had a black bow on it.

"I know it is late, but Happy Birthday little girl!" said Jumba happily.

Lilo looked at the pod, then back at Jumba, then got a big grin, "Wow, thank Jumba!" she yelled as she jumped at Jumba and gave him a big hug.

Jumba laughed and patted her head, "Yes, this is one of greatest experiment's, along with 626 here." he said pointing at Stitch who had a embarrassed blush and chuckled happy at the complement, Jumba continued.

"629 has all the abilities of 626, and don't worry it won't be like 627, like I was saying all the abilities of 626, you know wall crawling, super strength, super computer intel, extra arm's. you know the works. But he also has the strange ability to summon creatures, which one's we will have to wait and see."

Needless to say, Lilo and Stitch were slack jaw.

"So little girl, all there is left to be doing is to activate 629. Little girl, please to be doing the honors." said Jumba with a wide smile.

"Alright, Stitch can you go get a glass of water for me, please?" asked Lilo

"Ih!" said Stitch and rolled off to get the water. **(AN: please don't judge me on the Ih thing, I don't know how Stitch say's it, or how to spell it, if anyone knows please PM me.)**

Stitch returned a few seconds later, water in hand.

"Mahalo Stitch." Lilo thanked him and put the glass on the floor.

"Ok here I go." Lilo said as she picked up the pod, took off the ribbon and let it fall into the cup.

**With Naruto in the pod**

Naruto was suddenly awaken as his cell started to shake violently.

'_WHAT THE HELL IT GOING ON!!!!!!!!!'_ Naruto yelled in his head as his vision and his body where suddenly surrounded in a yellow light.

**Back outside the Pod**

Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley all waited as the yellow light receded, and what they saw there left them with different reactions.

Pleakley was slacked jawed at the little creation, and still a little cautious around the '629'

Jumba had a big shit-eating grin on his face as he finally get's to see his second greatest creation come to life.

Stitch was somewhat nervous as he was afraid that what he saw was cuter than him and that '629' would replace him in Lilo's heart.

Lilo was for lack of better word, flabbergasted.

What stood before them was…

Cliff-hanger

* * *

**Hehehehe. I really wanted to do that for a long time. So this is my first chapter. I hope you all liked it, sorry if it's too short for any of you.**

**POLL**

**Should there be a lemon between Naruto, Angel(AKA 624), and my OC.**

**POLL 2**

**What should Lilo name Naruto?**

**Stay with Naruto**

**Or**

**Kyuubi from a folk lore that she read once**

**Well, I will try to update on my other stories too, but I will probably be working on this one for a while.**

**All of you have been excellent reader's hope you continue reading my work, Uhh Poll 1 just review your choice, Poll 2 will be on my profile, and that's about it, cant wait to hear from you all, peace out**

**Ja Ne.**


End file.
